iLike it Here
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: "If I lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lie with me and just forget the world". Inspired by that Snow Patrol song. Sam and Freddie are lying on Carly's bed. Talking, remembering and for once, know what they feel for one another. Seddie ONE SHOT


_"__**If I lay here, If I just lay here, Would you lay with me, And just forget the world" - 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol**_

Sam

…..

I look up at Carly's ceiling with the nonflammable gummy bear chandelier. I turn my eyes to the left to see her window seat. I see the dark sky over Seattle on tonight. I turn my head to my right and Freddie's eyes are closed and his music is playing through his ear buds. I pick up his wrist and check his watch, reading almost two in the morning. A yawn escapes my mouth. Freddie opens his eyes, turns his head to me and pauses his music.

" You tired?" Freddie asks in a weary voice.

" Not that tired enough to miss our opportunity to pull a 'Wake up Spencer' while Carly is at her Aunt's looking after her cousins." I reply.

" We can always do it tomorrow." Freddie suggests.

" No! It's happening tonight!" I say.

" Lower your voice, then you are really going to wake him up."

" Blah, blah, blah. What song were you listening to?" I ask going for his PearPhone. He chuckles.

" And you change the subject in a heartbeat." He says. I unlock the screen and the song comes up.

" So, you were listening to 'Sing' by my chemical romance." I say.

" Yeah. It's not that half bad of a song." He says.

" Understandable." A silence appears. He puts his Pearphone on the bedside table. We both could hear the clock on the side table tick-tocking and the Seattle wind hitting the window. A good five minutes of utter silence from the both of us.

" So…." Freddie says.

" Yeah…." I add.

" This is, different." Freddie says.

" What do you mean by different?" I ask back.

" I mean by a different change of scenery." He replies.

" What are you trying to say Benson?"

" What I'm trying to say is that, we both lying on a bed and your not trying to kill me."

" Well, maybe it's because, oh duh, let's see…I'm tired!"

" True."

" Can we please talk about something else. I'm so extremely bored." I say.

" There is nothing really to talk about. It's two in the morning and we're both trying to figure out if we should wake up Spencer or not." Freddie says.

" I say yes."

" I say no."

" Why no?" I ask.

" Cause, I'm sort of enjoying just lying here. It's nice." My eyes wander the room.

_**" Lost sight, Couldn't see, When it was you and me" - 'Candles' by Hey Monday**_

Freddie

…

" What ever happened to us Sam?" I ask suddenly. It was a thought in my mind that had slipped out of my mouth. It was silent in the room before with the sound of the Seattle wind hitting the window.

" What do you mean Benson?" Sam asks back in a confused. Oh god I could kill my self. Why the hell did I ask that? What the hell am I going to say as a response?

" I mean, what is between us Sam?" I ask.

" I am still, _so_ confused." Sam states.

" It's just the two of us Sam. On a bed. At night, and the only thing I am questioning is how you and I are not killing each other right now." I say in a mouth full.

" Did it occur to you that I am just that tired that I'm too lazy to push you off this bed and hog it to my self." Sam says stating the obvious.

" You are at lazy." I say chuckling and Sam punches me in the arm. When we were younger I would yelp but now, it just doesn't hurt that much anymore. I'm used to it. Surprisingly. The imaginary audience in my head laughs.

" Do you ever think about it?" Sam asks suddenly. She became hesitant and was rolling her eyes to me.

" What do you mean by _it_?" I ask back. The whole night conversation has had us asking each other back questions.

" You know, our…..kiss." Did she just ask the forbidden topic? My face scrunches up and I turn my eyes to her and her eyes are on me.

" You mean the forbidden topic you said we should never bring up? Or else you would kick me in the balls and break my arm."

" You actually remember what I said to you?"

" How could I? You were stating the ways you were going to kill me but, why bring up the kiss?"

" It's been bothering me lately. Well, not lately. More like, the past three years lately."

" Are you trying to tell me something Sam?" I ask. Sam doesn't respond but she takes a lot of deep breaths. She exhales.

" Did you, you know like it?" Sam asks. I just stare at the ceiling. " Did you like it because you know it was, with me. Or just first kiss heat of the whole moment?" She adds. I don't know what to say. Words couldn't come out of my mouth. It is like my voice box just shut off. I think I like Sam. But I am not sure.

_**" Oh skip to the ending, Who'd like to know, I'd like to know, Author of the moment, can you tell me, Do I end up, Do I end up happy?" - 'Happily Ever After' by He is We**_

Sam

…..

" Your silence is scaring me." I say in a positive voice.

" I'm sorry." Freddie says. Thank god he actually said something of a sentence. " I truly don't know how to answer that. It's been so long and, just…..I don't really know." That wasn't exactly an answer I was going for. I was hoping for the lines of, 'You were a good kisser' or 'If kissing was a class you will get an A plus'.

" Was I at least a good kisser?" I ask.

" Yeah you were good. Thank god your not like Carly." Freddie says combing his hair with his hand.

" What do you mean by I am not like Carly?" I ask demandingly.

" When Carly and I were 'together' " Freddie says with his fingers making the quotes around 'together'. I knew what he meant. " All she wanted to do was make out. Nothing sweet and simple. She's like a face eater." He adds. I laugh so hard that I hold my stomach cause it hurts.

" Why are you laughing all I said she was a face eater." Freddie says. I just continue laughing.

" Okay, okay, I'm calming down." I say reassuring him. My hand falls on to his hand and we both get a little static-electricity shock. Our eyes both look down to our hands. He passes his finger over the palm of my hand and slowly takes a grip on it. I hold on to his hand and our fingers intertwine. He rubs his thumb against my hand.

" I have a suggestion." Freddie says in a sweet voice. It then became quite between us and our eyes became locked on to one another's. I thought became implanted into my mind and my gut kept telling me that it is right. The right moment and everything. Right? Just us two, alone, in Carly's bed, with no Spencer disturbances. I clutched on to his hand and I didn't let go of the grip as his pointer finger came up to my face and moved strands of hair from my face. I knew it was happening.

_**" Time stops breathing for a moment, If right here, Right now, is all we've got. We'd better make it last" - 'Closer (Time Stops Breathing)' by The Bigger Lights**_

Freddie

….

I bring my finger to her face, brushing her hair to the side and look deep into her eyes.

" What's the suggestion?" Sam asks. I could hear her breathing. I turn on to my side to look at her better. She does the same so we face each other.

" Just one kiss. That's all." I say hesitatingly.

" Okay. Just a kiss." Sam says with a slight smile.

" It's better to know," I say.

" Then not to know." Sam adds. I am so scared shitless that I even forgot to make a move. Sam raises her eyebrow at me, with eye words telling me 'Lean in already'. My hand cups the side of her face and see Sam close her eyes. I lean in quickly and press my lips to her's. I close my eyes and let our gripped hands be free. Her lips are soft and delicate like when I kissed her on the fire-escape. My hand holds the back of her neck. Her hand holds on to my upper arm. I pull back slowly, sucking on her bottom lip. I feel her breath against my face. I open my eyes. Sam is staring deep at me.

" So, what did you think?" Sam asks.

" You could at least had been a bit more responsive with the kiss." I reply chuckling. Sam flicks my forehead.

" Did you at least feel something?" Sam asks. My eyes blink and I breathe.

" Did you feel something?" I ask back. Sam narrows her eyes on my lips.

" I felt sparks." Sam rambles.

" I felt fireworks." I say and like that Sam grabs my face and kisses me, my hands take a grip on her waist and pull her closer to me. My hand roams up her side to her face and I kiss her back passionately. Sam straddles her self on top of me and holds my collar of my shirt. My hands slightly go up her shirt and hold on to her waist. Her skin is so silky. Sam opens her mouth and I slip in my tongue into the mixture. Sam moans. My hand takes a grip on her butt pulling her body closer to mine. I roll Sam over and pin her on to the bed.

" I want you." I say in this sexual begging tone of voice. I grab Sam's thigh and wrap it around my waist. I kiss her roughly.

" God your so hot when your determined." Sam says.

" Is that a yes?" I ask lifting my head. Sam glides her hand up my chest and holds the side of my face.

" Let's just lay here, and just forget the world." Sam says in an innocent voice, rubbing my arm.

" Did you just quote snow patrol?" I ask. Sam stops completely.

" Mood killer." Sam says pushing me off of her. I watch her get off the bed and walk around it.

" Oh no you don't." I say putting my arms around her waist and pulling her back on to the bed. She immediately giggles as she falls on to the bed. I lie her down and kiss her on the lips. Sam turns to her side with my arm wrapped around her like a giant teddy bear.

-0-

_**" Wake up in the morning, Feeling like P-Diddy, Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit the city, Before I leave, Brush my teeth with a bottle of jack, 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back" - 'Tik Tok' by **_

_**Ke$ha**_

Spencer

….

Good morning bed. Good morning wall. Good mooring window. Good morning piece of pizza that has been lying on my bedroom floor for three weeks. I never remember it having olives on it. I jump out of bed. I go to the slice of pizza and the 'olives' fly away.

" Ew, gross, gross!" I exclaim and throw the pizza at the window. Where it glues to. I walk out of my bedroom with my pajama bottoms and shirt. I look at the front door.

" Did Carly come home early?" I ask my self. Then it hits me.

" She's supposed to be back tomorrow cause I'm picking her up at the airport." I say. I walk over to the fridge and open it. Hey? Where is my homemade morning chili? Then it hits me again.

" Sam." I say in an evil voice. I move the cat picture and pull out the Sam salami. Used for emergencies only. And this is an emergency. I walk up the stairs all sly like to the guest room. No Sam. Interesting. I open the door to Carly's room.

Oh,

my,

gosh.

In all my twenty-six years of living have I ever, I mean ever seen Sam and or Freddie in the same bed! Actually in some form, getting along! This is too good to be true. Like that time when I hugged Nug-Nug at the Groovy Smoothie. Good times, good times. Freddie has his arm wrapped around her and his head is above Sam's head and Sam is holding Freddie's hand. At least their wearing clothes! Thank holy baby jesus. I see Sam's nose twitch and make sniffing sounds.

" I smell meat." Sam says in a sleepy voice. Oh shoot, the salami.

" Ssshhhh just sleep." Freddie says in his sleepy voice, pulling Sam closer to him. AAAAAAAAAWWWWWWW! It's like a scene from those chick flicks Carly makes me watch.

" So cute." I say quietly to my self then taking a bite of the salami. I walk out and close the door.

Next time this happens, it's so going on the interweb.


End file.
